Mystogan
|image= |name= Mystogan (Earth Land) Jellal (real name in Edolas) |kanji=ジェラール |romanji=''Jerāru'' |race=Edolas Human |birthday=Unknown |age=19-20 |gender=Male |height=Unknown |weight=Unknown |eyes=Green Brown |hair=Blue |blood type=Unknown |unusual features= Has a tattoo across his right eye since his childhood |affiliation=Edolas |previous affiliation=Fairy Tail Guild |occupation=King of Edolas |previous occupation=Mage/Prince of Edolas |team=None |previous team=None |partner=None |previous partner=Wendy Marvell Mest Gryder |base of operations=Edolas |marital status=Single |relatives=Faust (Father) Jellal Fernandes(Earthland counterpart) |education=Advanced |magic=Air Magic Anima Mirror Water Sacred Song Skyscraper Sleep Magic |alias=Mystogan (ミストガン Misutogan; on Earthland) |manga debut=Chapter 24 |anime debut=Episode 10 |japanese voice=Daisuke Namikawa |english voice= }} Mystogan is a former S-Class mage of the Fairy Tail Guild. He is also the most mysterious member of Fairy Tail as he does not show himself too much. When he first appeared his relevance to the story was unknown. It has been recently revealed that his real name is in fact Jellal.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 190, Page 11 Appearance Mystogan’s face looks exactly like Jellal Fernandes and therefore has dark eyes, blue hair and a tatoo on his right eye. Mystogan wears a black cloak and his entire body is mostly covered in bandages, he wears a black bandana with a silver forehead protector and a green mask to cover his bottom half of his face, although during the series his mask designs seem to change everytime. Personality Mystogan is a reclusive member of the guild. Laxus Dreyar has stated that he knew what Mystogan looks like and what may be his true name, but when Laxus says "Another-", he is cut off by Mystogan before he could finish.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 119, Page 16 He doesn't want people to see his face so he could hide his identity, especially from Erza because his face would remind her of Jellal Fernandes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 120, Page 18 He seems to be very knowledgeable about the Edolas world as he instructed the Fairy Tail members to do specific tasks. Many of the guild members question who he really is as he is too mysterious. Wendy at one point stated that he is a very kind person. Makarov states that Mystogan doesn't talk much. Despite his reclusiveness, Mystogan is extremely loyal to Fairy Tail and its guild members and is willing to go to great lengths to protect it; he single-handedly takes down all of Phantom Lord's sub-divisions and directly confronts Laxus when Laxus attempts to forcibly take control of the guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 65, Page 5Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 119, Page 14 Mystogan gets along very well with Pantherlily due to Pantherlily saving him from death when he was young, He wished for Pantherlily to attain happiness when he reversed the anima rather than play the "villian".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 196, Page 3 History The Prince of Edolas; Mystogan was once saved by Pantherlily when he was young. He came to Earth Land seven years ago. During his time on Earth Land, Mystogan found a young girl named Wendy Marvell whom he took in and took care of her as he traveled. Both of them wandered endlessly throughout their journey for almost 1 month though they never really have a main destination to go to. However, Mystogan sensed the presence of Anima and thought it would be unsafe for Wendy to go with him. Wendy asked if what was it he had said but he eventually said it was nothing, in order for her to not get worried. Afterwards, Mystogan decided to leave her in order to suppress Anima. Wendy insisted on continuing to travel with him but instead, Mystogan left Wendy with Roubaul, the spirit of the Nirvit, since he thought he was a guild master of the Cait Shelter Guild. Mystogan then explains that it was too dangerous for Wendy to continue travelling with him. Soon after, Mystogan suppressed Anima and eventually joined Fairy Tail, though he remained distant and didn't talk with the other guild members quite much. It is uncertain how long he has been in the guild, though Gildarts and Makarov remark that Mystogan had grown up in the guild, the same with Erza, Gray and Natsu as all of them had joined Fairy Tail at quite a young age. Synopsis Galuna Island arc His first appearance was at the beginning of the Galuna Island arc, Makarov said that he was beginning to be quite sleepy. Mirajane, in return, replied maybe "he" is coming, which she meant as Mystogan. When Makarov starts to close his eyes, each and everyone of the guild members slowly drift away to sleep, even Erza. It was then reveal that Mystogan, was the one that put all of them to sleep before he took a mission from the bulletin board then he and left, leaving the guild quite mysteriously. The only people that saw him were Makarov and Laxus. Phantom Lord arc At first, Cana tried to contact and track where Mystogan was through her Card Magic but unfortunately, he cannot be traced. But, during the fight against the Phantom Lord Guild, Mystogan is shown to have regathered Makarov's lost magic. This gave his guild master the strength to go to the battle site and defeat Jose Porla. When Porlyusica questions why Mystogan didn't help the guild in their battle, he reveals many Phantom Lord flags, which shows that Mystogan had single-handedly destroyed all of the Phantom Lord's sub-divisions. After Phantom Lord was beaten, he was seen in the shadows of a nearby street, listening to Makarov's encouraging speech to Lucy about the bonds in the guild. Fighting Festival arc During the massive battle Laxus had staged between Fairy Tail members, Mystogan calmly walks into the town, making the number of Fairy Tail members capable of fighting a total of four; himself, Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet and Gajeel Redfox . Finally, after Laxus' Raijinshuu team was defeated, Mystogan confronts Laxus asking him to stop the Thunder Palace spell. He then gets into an argument about who is the strongest member of Fairy Tail, him or Laxus; Mystogan says he doesn't care about such things though but he proposes Gildarts Clive (he also denies the idea that Erza is "weak"). Laxus provokes Mystogan by calling him "Another-" and Mystogan attack him before Laxus can finish. With this, he tells Laxus he's about to see magic he's never seen before in their fight. The both of them fight epicly, Mystogan using all of his Magic Staves and casting Skyscraper (also known as the Tower of Babel). At first, Laxus was amazed and quite frighten, saying he has never experience such magic before. After which Laxus, sees through his illusion and breaks through. Later, when Erza and Natsu arrive, Mystogan is caught off guard and Laxus attacks him with his lightning. Mystogan's face is revealed to his guild mates. He looks exactly like Jellal. Erza was stunned and almost about to cry when she saw his face, saying "Jellal... You're alive?" but Mystogan immediately denies being Jellal though he claims he knows him. Before departing, Mystogan apologizes to them, leaving the rest of the fight up to them. During the parade in the manga, Mystogan is seen among the crowd with a new (little more revealing) mask watching Erza's performance. Edolas arc When Wendy joins Fairy Tail, Mystogan is seen looking down on her from the rafters and then quickly disappears in a gust of wind. Apparently, his old mask is fixed. Later, he confronts Wendy and reveals himself to her, telling her that he is the Jellal that she met seven years ago, saying that he knew little of "this world", and allowed himself to be known to her as Jellal. He then falls to his knees, saying that his power alone cannot suppress a phenomenon known as the "Anima", and that he wants to at least save her before Magnolia disappears. When Wendy asks what this means for Fairy Tail, Mystogan simply tells her that they will all die. Despite his warning, Mystogan sees Wendy run to her friends. He begs her to run but she informs him that she is a Fairy Tail member and she doesn't want to be alone anymore, shocking him. Mystogan witnessed the destruction of Magnolia Town because of Anima, but was not sucked up like the rest of the town. He was also responsible for bringing Lucy and Gajeel to Edolas, as well as supplying them with 'X-Balls', a medicine that allows them to use their magic in Edolas. He was also the one who told Gajeel how to free the guild members from the lacrima just by using Dragon Slayer magic. During the whole time, Mystogan has been searching for a way to revert the Giant Lacrima back to Earth Land and back to normal. With the Lacrima pushed back, Mystogan made it just in time to send it back with Anima, while explaining to everyone that it will revert their companions back to normal and send them back to Earth Land. He then told Pantherlily that he was glad to have saved his homeland. Pantherlily thanks Mystogan, revealing that he is the Prince of Edolas. Mystogan then battles Doroma Animu and intentionally loses in order to save Pantherlily. After surrendering the battle to Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel, he recruits Pantherlily's help for "one last job". After reaching the room where Anima is produced, he reveals his plan to open reverse Anima in order to send all of the magic in Edolas to Earth Land, leaving Pantherlily shocked. He then carries out his plan, leaving the people of Edolas in distress. He tells Pantherlily that there has to be a villain and a hero and he is the villian. Mystogan tells Pantherlily to kill him, becoming the hero and the "king of the new world" Pantherlily refuses to kill him and instead offers to be the villain because they need to quell the chaos. Mystogan is convinced that Pantherlily has a happy life. They are interrupted somebody says 3 people are wreaking havoc and it turns out it's Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy. Natsu claims to be the "Great Demon Lord Dragneel ". Mystogan tells Natsu to stop but Natsu just challenges him to beat him while revealing him as the prince of Edolas. It turns out Nadi overheard their conversation and told them so they decided to be the "villain" instead. Mystogan ran to where Natsu was, and castes a sleeping spell. But with Anima, the spell quickly disappeared. Mystogan tried to convince Natsu that his plan won't work, but instead received a punch by Natsu. When Mystogan landed a blow on Natsu, the crowd quickly cheered for Mystogan. Natsu then began to tell him about the rules of leaving Fairy Tail as a part of the departing rituals, and with the final rule spoke, the both of them landed their final blow. Seeing their bodies begin to glow and float, Mystogan thought of a final farewell towards Pantherlily, Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, and the fellow members of Fairy Tail. Standing firm on the rubble, Mystogan declared that he has defeated the Great Demon-Lord Dragneel and they will live on even without magic. Magic and Abilities [[Holder Magic|'Holder Magic User:']] "Mystogan was an official S Class mage approved by Makarov himself to go on S-Class missions and was even put in consideration when Makarov was thinking of possible new master. Also he was one of the strongest mages in Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 24, Page 10Mystogan, like the rest of the humans from Edolas, does not actually have innate magical abilities. Instead he uses Magic Staves to allow him to use magic abilities similar to an incredibly powerful mage, though in a battle against Laxus, he is shown to use a hand seal to create magic and turn himself into a gust of wind without using his staves. However after reversing the Anima, Mystogan no longer has his magical items. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: In addition to his magical abilities, Mystogan demonstrates considerable physical combat skills, allowing him to fight Natsu on relatively equal, if not greater, terms. ''Bird: ''During the Edolas Arc, Mystogan was seen mounting an unnamed Bird (most likely his own). However, it is not seen again after his short skirmish with his father. Major Battle *VS Phantom Lord Guild sub-divisions = WON ''' *VS Laxus Dreyar = '''INTERFERED *VS Faust in the Dorma Anim = "LOST" *VS Great Demon Lord Dragneel = "WON" Trivia *Mystogan is the only notable Fairy Tail member whose Guild Card has not been illustrated. References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Counterpart Category:Edolas Category:Former member of Fairy Tail